Incarnation
by Itadakimasu
Summary: Mir/Kag/Inu Inhabiting the soul of Miroku (a monk) is Naraku (the devil); in order to bring chaos upon the world, he needs to impregnate Kagome. But when chaos ensues, plans change. Read and Review please!!!


AN: I know that I shouldn't be writing any new stories but I had to get this weird idea out of my head. Anyway, here goes a whole bunch of nothing. You'll be glad to know that this is another dark fic!

~*~

Summary: Inhabiting the body of a young monk called Miroku is the devil; he plans to impregnate a girl in order to bring wrath upon the world, but along the way, a little something happens, and all that makes sense falls apart. Miroku/Kagome/Inu-yasha

~*~

"I'm off!" Miroku waved, wincing at the feel of his bare feet against the hot, rocky road. He slung his bag over his right shoulder, humming along to a nonchalant tune. Slowly, he gathered his few personal effects and kissed the ground, thanking Buddha for the gift of a new day. Nonetheless, he took one last, whispering look at the withered monastery, admiring the gracious stone carvings littering its outside. The monastery itself was not as old as many had presumed it to be, however, the lack of care and interest held upon it carefully brought the building to its current state. Miroku stood precariously over the high hill, shuddering at the tall heights he needed to climb down before reaching the ground. Once he had heard of an old monk falling down the steep pathway; by the time his body had been found, it took a scientific test to prove what battered remnant of being it was. Miroku knew because that monk was his father. 

                Monks, by right, were not supposed to have children, but long ago, when his father was young and carefree, he met a village girl. The girl died soon after giving birth, and since then, their entire lineage had been devoted to Buddha. The young monk oftentimes wondered of the world outside, wishing that in his next life, he might work in a traveling monastery. Yet somehow he knew that that certain wish was beyond his calling, but it was nice to dream once in a while. 

                He continued his rigid steps down the tall hill, admiring the ferocious species of birds and animals surrounding him. If animals were re-incarnations of human-beings, then they were by far the better half of karma. If he never got his wish of becoming a traveling monk, then he wished to become a jaguar; patrolling at night, hunting in the wild. Of course he didn't want to be stuck inside that vile thing called a zoo; he had heard of them before; animals were crowded into tight spaces, forced to eat their own blood.

                After many moments of consideration, the young monk stopped by a pedestal, resting his tired body on top of the cool stone. Even the sun had not managed to pour its steaming liquid on top of the bench. His eyelids grew heavier as he succumbed to the pressures of sleep, not noticing the two, hovering black birds perched beside him. 

                An ill omen indeed. 

~*~

"Mom! Come on! I'm late!" Kagome Higurashi shouted, careful not to drop the black toast from her mouth. She muffled in annoyance as she chewed on her breakfast, drawing in a breath at the piece of burnt bread. Life had not been so kind to her after the death of her father. In fact, it had been just the opposite. First it was the rent, and then it was her school, and friends, and everything else that mattered to her. Now all she had was her mother. 

                She couldn't remember the last time she sat down with all her family. Her brother had been taken away by the Social Services, kidnapped with no rights of his own. The last she heard of him was that he was living with an old couple, spoiled to bits by the true surprise of candy and toys. At least somebody was happy. 

                "I know, sweetie, just wait a moment!" They had threatened to take her too, Kagome remembered, rubbing on the aching spot on her wrist. Naturally, like any child would, she resisted them and stood by her mother's side. 

There were times when she wished to know what life would be like if she did go, but whenever she saw Mother crouching beside Father's grave, or pursing her lips, she knew that it was far better to stay. Mother was all she needed, and if somehow she decided to follow Father, then Kagome would have nothing left. 

Oftentimes, late at night, she would find herself covered in tears, humid perspiration clinging like ants onto her skin. Sometimes she would visit Mother's room, and the whimsical woman was also crying, sobbing into her pillow, un-aware of her daughter's presence in the room. She was very clever at covering up her melancholy, though; the bright make-up, the lively colors she wore. But she had no idea just how transparent she was. 

"OK, let's go!" Her mother tossed the keys in her hands, throwing them into the pocket of her jacket. They jingled as she walked, and as a result, flew out of her coat. Kagome picked up the solid metal as her mother inspected the new hole in her torn piece of clothing. "Well isn't that nice?" the woman smiled, chuckling to herself. "I suppose I have to get a new patch here!" her accent thickened. 

"Come on, Mom, let's just go," Kagome sighed, tugging on the woman's elbow. 

"Here, take the car, and drive yourself to school," Mother responded. 

"Are you all-right?" Kagome asked, the edgy tone in her voice suggested otherwise. 

"Just fine. I'm going to go out to the grocery store today, so I won't be home until late. You still have the keys, right?" 

Kagome nodded. 

"That's a good girl, I'll see you later." 

"Yeah." 

And it didn't once occur to her, that this might be the last time she would see her mother; for it was not death that would part them, but life. 

~*~

                "Inu-yasha!" A young girl ran through the woods, carrying a largely overgrown sickle in her hand. She furrowed her brow, trying to look for her brother. 

                "I'm not coming out until you throw away that rusty tool of yours, God knows that it'll only harm people," Inu-yasha remarked wisely, jumping from tree to tree. His wide pants caught on a thick branch as he found himself hanging upside-down from a tree. 

                "There you are! I was scared I would never find you!" Sango smiled, tugging Inu-yasha so that he would spawl down onto the ground. "Sorry there, brother, didn't mean to crack your neck again." 

                Inu-yasha found himself looking quite angry as his sister backed away, sickle still in her hand. 

                "You know, even a mass murderer would be frightened of you," she laughed, straightening her mangled wear. Her eye came barring to the small, wooden shack they pronounced as home. Runaways from a stray past, they had found solemn peace in the upbringings of the forest. The only other life they had seen were the wild cats and the occasional bird. It could never be pronounced as luxurious, but it was the only accomadation that would suit them. Sometimes when she was bored, Sango would device a history to the abandoned house; perhaps it once belonged to a rich man, and there was treasure buried underneath; or maybe a sorceress had occupied the land, and thus the fertility of grown plants and trees. Nevertheless, she appreciated whoever built the shelter. 

                "I don't think there'd be any murderers here, kiddo, some Buddhist monks live right above us," Inu-yasha pointed, frowning at the quizzical look from his sister. 

                "How do you know?" Sango peered, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. 

                "'Cause I've seen them; they're a friendly bunch," Inu-yasha smirked. 

                "When did you get to meet the monks?" 

                "Actually, it was a couple of days ago. I decided to walk up the mountains because I couldn't find anything to eat, and there it was, the whole monastery and a crude amount of men walking around it." 

                "So that's where you were! I thought you said you were looking for something else!" Sango cried in her discovery. She had always fantasized that one day, Inu-yasha might find a forest lady to bring home. She badly wanted another girl to talk to, and her apparent lack of female companion distraught Inu-yasha at times. Nonetheless, it was the straight truth that Inu-yasha would never condemn himself to living with another woman full-time; his sister's constant whining about the outer world and city streets were enough to drive him mad. 

                "You know, Inu-yasha," Sango pried, "maybe there are some girls there that you can interact with," she smiled coyly. 

                "You know, Sango," he imitated, "there are no female monks! And besides," he continued, "even if they were they can't live with some guy and his kid sister." 

                "Well that's not very nice, is it?" 

                "What do you say I become a monk?" he joked. 

                "And you'd leave me all alone here?" Sango pretended to look horrified, but she couldn't help the grin spreading out on her face. 

                "Come here, kiddo!" Inu-yasha laughed, messing with Sango's hair. 

~*~

"You think he's it?" a crow asked. Its beak rubbed thoughtfully against the invisible wall. It flew over to bite on an apple, the poison omitted blazed inside the room. 

_                "He's our boy," a tall man entered the room, crushing the squealing mouse inside his hand. He took it by the tail and tipped his mouth open, relishing the feel of fur and blood inside him. Slowly, he licked his mangled lips, red eyes glaring at the crow in front of him. _

_                "You should stop that, Naraku," the crow advised, flying to his master's shoulder. _

_                "And why should I?" he replied, red aura surrounding his figure. _

_                "What kind of woman would have you down there? You need a child, Naraku," the crow faltered. _

_                "Could I not just rape a woman?" Naraku chuckled. _

_                "But what kind of fun would that be? Besides, the baby would be aborted." _

_                "You're right. We need a love child of sorts. I am not going to marry some disgusting woman down there; it's so much easier that way."_

_                "Who says you can even marry? You've been banished from all types of activity like that," the crow reminded him. _

_                "So I see. Well, he's our boy all-right. Not too bad looking, if you don't count the hair, or apparent lack of it. I'm going to give him some as a present from me." _

_                The crow nodded. _

_                "Have you checked him for any defaults?" _

_                "There are none. No diseases, no background. And it seems like his soul is easy to occupy too." _

_                "All-right, then, let's begin." _

~*~

Miroku jolted awake from the dream, watching the two birds beside him fly away. He took a quick scan of his surroundings as he stood up, legs still shaky from the dream's force. Slowly, his fear subsided and he continued the walk. The night sky was now plaguing him, and a cool breeze flew by, reminding him just how beautiful the night could be. A full moon could be seen in the distant horizon, the stars were like its children, gathered around for a story-telling. 

                "Miroku," he heard his name whispered beside him. The young monk's eyes grew skeptical as he tried to look for the invader. 

                "You can't look for me, but I bet you can feel me, can't you?" 

                Miroku shook his head deliberately. 

                "Who are you?" He asked. 

                "Why, I'm the one and only…" 

                "Who?" 

                And as the voice whispered its name into his ear, so did the night sky turn itself into the demons of black. 

~*~

AN:         OK, I know that this is really weird, but seriously, and please, please, please review!!!! And the next chapter of When Darkness Kills is going to be out tomorrow!!


End file.
